


爱汤《Possessiveness》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *用烂的吃醋梗预警。设定在17-18赛季勇骑大战之后（骑士主场）肉戏部分爱神有点黑化大概 慎读 后期霸王硬上弓play吧竹马竹马 两情相悦。以上。





	爱汤《Possessiveness》

Kevin Love是在克利夫兰最好的夜店里看到Klay的，那时他正打算和一边的辣妞儿来段贴身热舞。几上三三两两的空酒瓶空酒杯，昭示着这个不让人省心的分卫今夜喝了多少。要不是Love碰巧也打算放松一下，他还真的不知道，原来Klay也是可以这样让人感觉到诱惑力的。

至于Klay怎么是怎么发现他的——在他想牵着其中一个D杯小姐姐回宾馆的时候，回身意外地撞在Love胸口。

“你…”Klay好像是在确认自己的眼睛没有问题，“Kev？你怎么在这？”他一只手握上Love的手，似乎是想和他撞个肩。

可Love替他很客气地和那姑娘道了个歉，而后很迅速地扯住他离开了这里。

“抱歉，我们有急事，先失陪了。”Klay听到Love这么说，这害得他连个道别的机会都没有。

Klay被塞进副驾驶的时候脸黑得要命。“嘿bro你有没有搞错？那个妞儿挺好的，今夜应该很美好。”

“今夜会美好的。”Love没有理会他突如其来的抱怨，转身走进驾驶位，给自己系上安全带，“不是，我说，你怎么最近脾气没有以前好了？”他看Klay一脸冷淡地没什么作为，便动手也给他拉上安全带。

“那纯粹是因为你打扰了我的好事，Kev。”Klay抱着臂，脑袋靠在车窗上。

Love知道他一定不会看向自己，索性一脚踩了油门。“我可不那么觉得。”他笑了笑，“不过你最近的确有些变化，连Kevin都那么觉得。”

“Kevin？”Klay迷茫地抬起头，“你不就是么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”Love放肆地笑了起来，“难道你心里只有我一个Kevin么？我是说你的队友——Kevin Durant。”

“哦，他呀，可能我习惯叫他KD了。”Klay复又转了过去，耳尖窜上一点可疑的绯色。

其实Love没有看到他的赧然，他只是自己觉得像是被人从头到脚看了个光，而且浑身烧的厉害。

“我有什么变化？”Klay问。  
Love踩住刹车等着红灯：“从中国回来以后，你比以前更活泼开朗了点。”

“用他们的话说，这叫放飞自我。”Klay回道。

Love没有说话，Klay以为是说错什么了，于是他偏头看去，那家伙正满目含笑聚精会神地盯着自己。

Klay本想说点什么，最终他只是选择打了个响指：“你该开车了。”

 

这一路上没几句话。倒不是Klay闷，只是他实在有点薄脸皮，不好意思面对一个要发情的Love。

“你到底在看什么……”快到Love家的时候Klay实在忍不住问了出来。  
这一路上已经不知道等了几个红灯了，这被人视奸的感觉可真难受。

“我在想……我留山羊胡会不会像你一样好看呢？”Love摸了摸Klay的胡子——或者说是他的下巴。在绿灯亮了的那一刻他转回去，留Klay一脸不知所措，“大概是不会了。”Love说。

甫一进门，Klay就被急急忙忙带到卧室，这里的主人连大门都没关，也不知道是不是丝毫不怕入室行窃。

“你想干嘛？”Klay甩开Love一直拉着他的手，“别告诉我你想在你家干一炮，门都没有。”他打开了卧室的门，口型是在跟Love说再见。

而Love，从背后拥住他，将他结结实实压在门板——门也就此关上。

“我觉得，你今天不和我干一炮，是很难走出这里的。”Love撩开Klay的T恤下摆，手探进去揉捏他的侧腰，“当然，干了一炮也不一定就能好好走出去，大概要休养一场？”

Klay隔着衣服攥住Love的手，屈肘怼了他右臂一下，得以转过身来。

“为什么呢？你去了夜店了，搭讪个什么样的女孩不行？”Klay耸耸肩，“除非你乐意被我干，这样我明天早上才能精力充沛地随队离开。”

“别想了Klay，这是我们的第一次性爱。”Love把他揽进臂弯，往床的方向带，“我是不可能这么做的。”

 

Klay从未觉得Love的体重是那么明显的优势。

以至于他被仰面压在床上，连个反抗的余地都没有。

“Klay，我听你亲口说过你喜欢我。”Love脱去Klay身上的白T恤，俯身小心地啄吻他的喉结。

Klay被他的胡子扎得痒了，推着Love的胸口。“是，那又怎么样？”

“所以我们这是两情相悦的性爱，你不能因此控诉我什么。”Love直起身，也褪尽自己的上衣和裤子扔在地上，又瞥了一眼Klay的裤子，“你自己脱？”

Klay护着自己的皮带扣摇摇头：“我选择不脱裤子，Kev，我今天绝对不会让你得逞，绝不。”他翻个身半坐起来，又被只剩一条内裤的Love拦腰抱了回来，在耳边温言软语地轻哄。

“Klay……看在我这么喜欢你的份上……”  
Klay投降了，他脱了裤子扔在床边。

Love把Klay扑倒在床上，毫无章法地亲吻着他能亲到的每一处。

“你他妈玩儿真的！”被亲烦了的Klay踹了Love一脚，“我没有允许你这样！”他的脚踝被Love握在掌心，半个身子抬空了，一点儿安全感都没有。

“我怎么不能玩真的？我都说我要两情相悦的性爱了。”Love理直气壮的。他放下Klay，从床屉里摸出两个安全套戴上，“我也没有允许你去夜店左拥右抱，一抱抱五六个。”

这话里弥漫着酸味，Klay想。

“你早说啊，你早说你想和我在一起，我不就不去了？”Klay态度软了下来，有点抱歉地用脚踝蹭了蹭Love的大腿，“那今天晚上就算了行不行？”

“我以为你知道呢。”Love抚上Klay的后颈，嘴唇贴上对方的，舌尖撬开齿关钻了进去。

Klay很积极地回应着，所谓干柴烈火，一点就着。他抱上Love，手指在他腰间滑动，勾上他探进来的舌尖，更深地吸进自己口中，整个口腔仿佛都是填满了的。Love自然乐于接受他的主动，随即搂紧了他的腰，更贴向他一点。  
好像Klay终于吮够了他的舌头，探出舌尖描摹舔舐Love有些干燥的唇，一点一点的，细致而认真。  
当Klay又主动贴上Love的唇时，Love难以忍受地扯下他的内裤扔在一边，手指沾上安全套袋里的润滑液探入Klay后穴。

“啊！你这太突然了！”Klay的后穴因这说不上温柔的动作骤然紧缩，双腿夹住Love的腰。

“你这是干嘛？放松点我的小处男。”Love动了动指尖，企图再深入一点。

Klay咬着唇忍着手指的异动，抬了下腰方便他再进去些。Love很从容地填进一根手指，在里面来回探索。

“你可真紧，”Love笑道，“男人和女人终究是不一样的。”他腾出一只手大力地捏了一下Klay的臀瓣，从侧面看，白皙的臀肉上见红的指印分外清晰。

Klay恨不得把自己埋进枕头堆里去，那绯色又窜上耳尖，甚至蔓延到他脖颈。

“你——”在Love低下来吻他耳朵的时候，Klay亲了亲他的锁骨，“床上的你真的很讨人厌，要做快做，我等不及了。”

Love从善如流地添了手指进去，在Klay的胸前种下一颗草莓，嫣红的痕迹煞是刺眼。

“你打球要穿球衣，露在外面的地方我不能做什么。”Love一本正经地说。

“你别话这么多了。”Klay气结地闭上眼，他的身子在Love掌下小幅度颤抖着。  
这种事，谁还不是第一次呢？

Love尽可能弯下身，去吻Klay的睫毛——他真的很喜欢Klay，喜欢到不愿让他涉足夜店那种地方。

多想折了他的羽翼，让他无法再飞到不可触及的远方。  
这念头只是在Love进入Klay身体的一瞬间油然而生的，而后又钻回心底阴暗的最深处。  
而恰恰也是在他进入的前一刻，他还算是尽了温柔的。

 

因为Love太过凶猛的侵犯，Klay不止一次想要逃离他的掌控，又被箍住腰拖回身下，Love抽出Klay扔到床边那牛仔裤上系着的皮带，把Klay的手腕捆起来，绑在床头栏杆上。

“你他妈…真是…”彼时Klay还能说一句完整的话，他挣动着手腕想让Love多少动下恻隐之心，“疼…放我下来…”

Klay的手被从栏杆上解下来，依旧绑着皮带压在头顶。他的手指被Love一根根掰开按住，下面急促有力的抽插让他不得不嚎出声音——即使他原本不想这样的。

这不是什么温柔的做爱，Klay想，Love简直是要把他干死在这里。

他想挣扎，Love就加大力度操弄，用尽力气折腾他，直到有点苍白的手腕也被磨得通红疼痛，Love才大发慈悲地解开禁锢，怜惜地吻着他的手腕，在接近动脉的地方轻吮了一下。Klay只在一开始配合地把腿盘在Love的腰上一会儿，而此时被架在肩上的双腿也有些要滑下来的样子。

“你懂得比我多，”Love低沉的声音在Klay耳边回荡，“快教教我，现在该怎么做？”他拉高Klay的臀，让他跪趴在床上，掰开臀肉狠狠地操进最深处。

Klay因为这一下很丢人地射了出来，他把脸埋在枕头里，快要吸尽那缝隙里所有的氧气，却又被Love扳着下巴，迫使他抬起头。

“说啊，告诉我。”Love停下攻势，贴上Klay后背，掰过他的脸亲吻他被情欲逼得通红的眼角，伸出舌舔去了流到侧颊的生理泪水，“你现在可一点也不像我认识的Klay Thompson，这副身体居然会因为我干到最深处而射精，我是不是该感到欣喜？”

Klay抿着唇摇头，半哑的声音落在Love的耳朵里充满情色的意味，偏偏他自己的确是浑然不觉的：“你…你应该…”

话到这里Love的性器突然一整根抽出，Klay呼了口气，用所剩无几的气力甩开Love捏着自己下巴的手，一头栽回床上，忽而又被握住腰，火热的东西抵在已经有些松了的入口处。他觉得自己脑子是一团浆糊，说出的言语完全不听大脑的指令，全都按照潜意识吐露出去：“刚才…就对了…你该停下…啊——！”

身后的性器无情地贯穿了他，仿佛他说的就是一句废话。Klay被激得仰起头，Love便咬住他的脖颈，用齿尖轻轻碾磨。

Klay完全被他制住，他所剩的力气不能支持他做出来半点反抗的事。  
这是一场鞭挞与征服。

“认真点，告诉我我接下来该怎么做。”迷惑性的言语网住了Klay快要飘散的思维。

Klay屈臂撑着床面，另一只手触到Love的大家伙，握着往自己的身体里送了送。“填满我…Kev…尽你的兴…”随后他被Love发狠般地死死按了下去，一下又一下地连续撞击让他不得不后悔自己刚才的行为。

“不要了……呃啊……你太用力了……轻点……”Klay的声音里像是带了点颤抖。

Love握着他的腰，向操进更深的地方去。“你吸得那么紧，还怪起我了吗？”

“我他妈真的很不愿意看到你在夜店里左右逢源。”Love一下下戳刺Klay的腺体，脑海中一遍遍回放刚才在夜店的画面，“我不想看你带任何人走，你懂吗？”

Klay根本听不进去他在说什么，他早就昏昏沉沉云里雾里了。穿球衣不会露出来的地方，多多少少都有些Love的痕迹——他在宣示主权，根本不给他机会去别的地方，根本不允许他顶着这些烙印在身上的东西去夜店。Klay觉得自己再犯规的话，Love就算是租飞机也会赶到湾区去大干特干一场。

“你怎么可以一边说着喜欢我，一边还去做那些？听说是一回事，看见则是更操蛋的另一档子事。”Love朝Klay半边臀部甩了一巴掌，那哑得快叫不出声的咽喉里发出一声夹杂着欲望和痛苦的呜咽。

“下次不可以了，知道吗？”Love帮Klay撸出第二发，自己则退出来射在了床单上，任由Klay侧躺在他面前平复着呼吸，“我们算是正式交往了。”

Klay很听话地微微点头，他实在不想再被拉起来干，或者再打几巴掌了。今夜真的是让他够受的，起码要消化好一阵。

“这就是占有欲吧？”Love甚是心疼地吻着Klay的耳垂，“你在床上，就这么浪吗？”

Klay很想反驳什么，但他累得很，累到眼皮不听话地粘在了一起。Love懒得去洗澡，反正也没什么太需要清理的东西，他给两个人盖上被子，然后就这么关了灯。

“哦对了，大门还没有关上。”Love又在黑暗中爬起身，打开走廊的灯下楼关门。忘情，太忘情。

 

转天自然是Love先起的床，打电话来找人的Steph被他接了电话驳回。

Klay看到高挂的太阳时，就在想该怎么向队友们请罪了，他清了清发哑的嗓子，找Love要了一杯水。

“Kev，你怎么能这么…为所欲为呢？”洗完澡的Klay第一时间换上自己的衣服，不会穿着浴袍给Love任何一个可乘之机。

“下不为例。”Love讪笑着，打算帮Klay安排飞机。

 

登机之前，Klay没好气地以一种不太正常的姿势走着，Love一直跟在后面，偶尔嘟囔几声道歉。

“就送到这吧，拜拜。”Klay挥挥手告别。  
“嗯，拜拜，我爱你 ”Love说。

Klay没有回话，即使有笑容也很难发现——但他的确偷偷笑了。

 

终于结束旅途的他刚下飞机就遇见了Steph，他捂着脸深吸了口气，慢慢悠悠地走了过去——他以为Steph什么都不知道的。

“Kevin Love已经跟我说了你们俩的事。”Steph插着口袋从头到脚把他审视了一遍，“美梦成真还知道回来？我就说昨天应该让KD跟你一起去夜店。”

“什么美梦成真？”Klay从后面拍了下Steph的脑袋，“我不回来，难道你指着球队交易我吗？”

Steph撇着嘴摇了摇手指：“明明是克利夫兰那位指着球队交易你。”

“快得了吧。”Klay背着包向前走。

Steph留在原地观察了他一会儿，小跑着追了上去：“你今天别去训练了，请个假吧，在家休息一下。”他抬头望着Klay有些躲闪的眼睛，“你现在真的，我估计运球都会平地摔。”

Klay真想报个大伤，这样他就不用去训练馆面对队友们促狭的目光了。可事实仍然不遂他和Steph的愿，KD和Draymond在被Love告知此事之后快马加鞭地从训练馆赶到Klay家。

理所当然的，Klay把他们俩轰了出去，Steph临走的时候冲他眨眨眼坏笑了一下：“他让我们好好照顾你呢，既然我们留不得，那你就替我们好好照顾你吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Klay关上门，而后扑到床上把自己闷在被里好久。在此期间Love给他发了信息问安。

“下次见面会更愉快点的，Klay。”  
“滚蛋！”他回道。

 

——End——


End file.
